plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Park Ranger
|weapon = Stenchy the Skunk |abilities = |rarity = Super Rare }} Park Ranger is a Super Rare variant of the Foot Soldier in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. His weapon's projectiles leave behind small stink clouds for a moment after the shots hit, similarly to the spores fired by the Alien Flower. He was initially seen in the twenty seconds of gameplay released on October 29, 2015, which showed gameplay of Backyard Battleground, and the very first of many characters to have been revealed on sites such as Facebook or Twitter through short clips. Descriptions Stickerbook description Ever since Stinky the Skunk rescued Park Ranger from a tree, they've been the bestest of pals. Now they're on a critical mission for Dr. Zomboss: Find where the Ranger misplaced his pants. Character selection screen Park Ranger's lingering stink clouds inflict damage over time! AI Health *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapon The primary weapon of the Park Ranger is Stenchy the Skunk. *The ammo clip is 18. *The close range critical damage is 9. *The close range damage is either 7 or 8. *The middle range critical damage is 7. *The long range critical damage is 6. *The long range damage is 5. *The stink cloud's damage is 2. Abilities Strategies With Play this character like an Alien Flower, but with a faster firing, lower damage primary weapon. He is a great variant for weakening or vanquishing weakened enemies in groups. To take full advantage of the lingering cloud, remember to aim mainly at clusters of plants, namely those near objectives in modes such as Gnome Bomb or Turf Takeover. Plants gathered around a Heal Flower or Sunflower are also good targets. When shooting, focus your impact damage on Sunflowers or Heal Flowers, but still shoot haphazardly to spread the damage around. Your Zombie Stink Bomb and ZPG can also be used to deal even more damage in the group, provided that both land in the correct area. Stacking the Zombie Stink Cloud with the smoke left by Stenchy the Skunk is one of the fastest ways you can deal damage, so it is an important skill to learn. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * Gallery Park Ranger GW2.png|Park Ranger in-game ParkRangerUnlocked.png|Stickerbook HD Park Ranger.png|HD Park Ranger Video Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2 PARK RANGER Trailer Trivia *He has a bear trap on his right leg. *His ZPG resembles a barbecue. **In addition, he is one of the three Foot Soldier variants whose ZPG launcher is something else than an actual rocket launcher. The others are General Supremo (whose rocket launcher is a cannon) and Tank Commander (whose rocket launcher resembles an M4 tank turret). *The skunk he uses as a weapon is named Stenchy the Skunk. However, in his Stickerbook description, it says the skunk is called Stinky the Skunk. *He is the second Foot Soldier variant to have "Ranger" in his name, the first being Camo Ranger. **Both are also somewhat related to nature, as the Camo Ranger appears to have hunting camouflage. *He is the third Foot Soldier variant to wear two shoes. The first is the Camo Ranger and the second is the Centurion. *His hat appears to have a bunny popping out of it. *He is the second Foot Soldier variant that has facial hair, the other being General Supremo. *He, Zoologist, Petrified Cactus, S.H.R.IMP, Captain Sharkbite and Scuba Soldier are the only characters that have living animals on them without the use of Customization. **The first four have animals on the top of their head, while Scuba Soldier has a shark biting his leg. *He is the fourth zombie in the Garden Warfare series to use an animal for a weapon (Stenchy the Skunk), with the first being the Marine Biologist (his dolphin), the second being the Zoologist (his porcupine), the third being Captain Sharkbite (his shark), and the fourth being Captain Squawk (his seagull). *His trailer shows off the "Super Thrust Move" gesture and another new gesture. **This Super Thrust Move is used without the weapon, whereas in the first game the Soldier holds it while gesturing. The gesture's audio was used from the "Happy Patrol" gesture. ***It is likely that his gun was removed from the clip to prevent it from covering his face. ****The new gesture involves him hopping from one foot to the other while twirling his finger near his head, called "Prancer". The whole gesture is executed as if the Park Ranger is dancing. However, the audio used is from the first game's gesture "Show's Over." *It has the third lowest clip size out of any automatic weapon in the game with the AC Perry taking number 2 with 15 and the Landscaper at number 1 with 10. *He is in the Super Mix Mode event "Too fast, too noxious" which is an event only using toxic variants. However, he can be used in this event even though he is not toxic. fr:Écoguerrier Category:Foot Soldier variants Category:Playable characters Category:Zombie variants Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Variants Category:Super Rare variants